Rivalry on the Railroad
"I know, but why should it matter?! We're all friends here for Conrail's sake!" -''Nicholas, in response to Will pointing out GE being better than EMD'' Rivalry on the Railroad '''is the 10th episode of Rails of Highland Valley, and the Season 2 finale. The first part aired on April 2, 2017. Plot '''Part 1: Shawn and Kerry are very good friends. Their friendship is so strong that they think no duo can be better than they are. One morning, Mr. Edwards assigns Shawn and Kerry to a freight train going to Toronto. Most of the train is prepared, but Nicholas and Jaden still need to bring them the rest of the train. While Shawn and Kerry are waiting, they decide to watch Youtube videos. 23 minutes later, Jaden and Nicholas arrive and couple the rest of the train. When they arrive in Toronto, they surprisingly meet up with Mario and Luigi there. Meanwhile, Bowser and Oliver grab Peach and try to escape with her, only to be pursued and caught by Shawn, Kerry, Mario, and Luigi. They then go to the roundhouse to play Mario games until the engines have to go back to work. Shawn, Kerry, Peach, and Daisy are later preparing to leave with their train back to Highland Valley. Before they leave, they have a small chat with Sans, Papyrus, and Momoka. The next day, Kerry and Shawn tell Josiah about their time in Toronto. Just then, Mr. Edwards arrives to give Shawn and Kerry the assignment of taking a coal train with Lucas and Angel Ace east. Shawn and Kerry have a bit of an argument about who should lead and why before Mr. Edwards has Shawn lead. Later, Lucas and Angel Ace see that Kerry is all but ready when they get ready. Even later during the journey, they are passing through the mountains of West Virginia (they would have likely turned around in Ohio to head east) as Shawn and Kerry are annoyed about what was said about them earlier. They decide to prove themselves by pulling at full power, which causes slack until a coupler breaks. Kerry and Shawn argue about whose fault it was, but the cars that broke loose start rolling down the hill. Meanwhile, an NS Dash 9 and Arthur are pulling an autorack train when they stop at the bottom of the hill to wait for help. Out of nowhere, the runaway hoppers bump into the autorack train, which startles the lead Dash 9. Just then, Shawn and Kerry reconnect the lost hoppers and then run around the train to see what happened. When Arthur asks about it, Kerry and Shawn argue once again. Later that night, Nicholas asks Kerry how his trip was, which leads to yet another argument. Nicholas realizes it's going to be a long night. The next morning, he tiredly couples to J.P. and Will, who ask what's up. Nicholas tells them about what happened between Shawn and Kerry and even reveals that they aren't friends anymore. J.P. and Will are shocked, but know they need to start taking their train. Later on the journey, they pass Shawn, who is still complaining about Kerry. That night, Nicholas meets up with Timothy, Lily, Matthew, Josiah, Lilim, and Will at the roundhouse. Nicholas soon tells them why he feels miserable, and explains that Shawn and Kerry have had a fallout. This shocks everyone, and leads to a discussion about why it happened. The next day, Mr. Edwards needs Kerry to take an intermodal train from Industrial Wasteland to Greensboro, NC with Shawn. Nicholas is shocked, as this wouldn't be a good idea. It's then suggested that Top Hat work with Kerry instead, a little bit to Top Hat's dismay. At one point during the trip, Top Hat and Kerry run across Mordecai and Rigby. The news then spreads to Mordecai and Rigby. They don't know what they can do to help, so they decide to see Skips after work. When they meet up with Skips, Skips can easily guess that they're in a conflict. He suggests they give it time, as they can probably move on soon enough. He then leaves, as he has an intermodal train to take to Harrisburg. Two nights later, Nicholas is having a much needed talk with Arthur. Arthur agrees that Shawn and Kerry need to stop fighting. Just as he is leaving, Kerry comes back, raising even more tension with Shawn. It ends when Shawn gives Kerry a very hurtful insult about how his kind is "junk" compared to GE. Kerry is shocked and leaves. Everyone else is shocked too, and angry with Shawn. The next day, Kerry is sitting alone when Josiah arrives. Josiah knows Kerry is still hurt about what Shawn said to him, and tries to raise his spirits again. Kerry, however, cannot open up, and pessimistically leaves to get his train, leaving Josiah confused and worried. 'Part 2: '''Kerry gets to Tidewater where he couples to Rigby and Timothy to start their journey. They have a smooth trip all the way to their destination in Michigan. Kerry thinks he performed badly, but Rigby and Timothy tell him he did fine. The next day, Josiah tells Jaden, Teduka, Nicholas, and Lilim about Kerry's situation. They are all worried about how bad Kerry was feeling. Kerry returns and starts worrying about if Mr. Edwards is taking him out of service. Nicholas, Jaden, and Teduka convince him that this won't happen, but Kerry just wants to hide in the shed. Nicholas catches on that Kerry feeling paranoid has to do with Shawn. When Shawn returns, he finds all of the engines giving him a dirty look. He is confused, but everyone tells him that he was way too hard on Kerry. Kerry shows up and demands if Shawn has anything else to say. Shawn moves forward to confront him, but Kerry reverses and proceeds to biff Shawn into the shed. Shawn crashed into the back end of the shed, but thankfully he didn't derail. The other locomotives are no longer angry, now worried instead. This affects Nicholas mostly, who can't take this anymore. The next morning, Nicholas' approach is to finally exhort Mr. Edwards about the situation. When Mr. Edwards perceives this, he has a talk with Kerry and Shawn. Mr. Edwards punishes Shawn by making him help Nicholas with his yard switching, and Kerry by sending him to work in the coal mines. Kerry is upset about this and bumps his cut of hoppers into Skips and Mordecai's waiting train. Skips warns him to be careful as he and Mordecai depart. Meanwhile, Nicholas and Shawn have added some more cars to Kai's train. After Kai departs, Nicholas asks Shawn to bring Kerry some hoppers while he's out doing assignments elsewhere. Shawn agrees to it. Later, Nicholas is taking a train on the Pittsburgh Line with Arthur and Chyoko. He explains to Arthur what's been going on recently. Arthur explains how GE can be a failure in AUS, as BHP had issues with the AC6000CWs, so they replaced them with SD70ACes. Meanwhile, Shawn takes Kerry the hoppers and teases him as well. Kerry loses it and bangs the cars out of anger. Little does he know that he made the cars start running loose. It all results in Kerry being chased by the hoppers and pulling Shawn into it. The chase continues until the hoppers catch Kerry, and then Shawn, who put on braking power. They manage to stop the cars next to Will, who has seen the whole thing. By now, Kerry and Shawn are no longer worried about their fight, and finally make up. Everyone is very happy that Shawn and Kerry are no longer arguing, including Mr. Edwards, who assigns them to a train the next day. Everyone can finally sleep in peace, something they haven't been able to do in about a week. Shawn and Kerry are now back to where they were. Despite being built by different companies, they will never put their differences in the way of their friendship again. Characters * Shawn * Kerry * Joey ''(cameo) * Mr. Edwards * Will * Jaden * Nicholas * Nicky (cameo) * Hunter (cameo) * Mario * Luigi * Bowser * Oliver * Robbie * Peach * Toad'' (cameo)'' * Edward (cameo) * Whitman * Bert (cameo) * Ralph (cameo) * CP Harrison (cameo) * CP FA-1 #4018 (not named) * CN ES44DC #2302 (not named) * Deven * Malcolm * Daisy * Momoka * Papyrus * Sans * Josiah * Top Hat * Kai * Lucas * Angel Ace * NS C44-9W #9581 (not named) * Arthur * Daniel * J.P. * Jordan * Lilim * Lily * Timothy * Matthew * Henry (cameo) * Rigby * Mordecai * Skips * Sportacus (cameo) * Stephanie (cameo) * Parker (cameo) * Kaiba (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Benson (cameo) * Waidy (cameo) * Andy (cameo) * Chick (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Teduka * Mindy (cameo) * NS Andrew (cameo) * Zane (cameo) * Chyoko * Jimmy (not named) Locations * Highland Valley * Tidewater * Conrail NJT * Toronto Rail Lands * NS Chicago Line * NS Christianburg District * NS Lake Division District * CSX Saginaw Sub * NS Pittsburgh Line * Industrial Wasteland Trivia * This is the final episode of Season 2. * This episode has a little in common with the Thomas The Tank Engine episode "Twin Trouble" and the Theodore Tugboat episode "Theodore in the Middle", although none are the inspiration for the episode. Some references to dajara521's Trainz film, Psychosis, are also used. * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** Jaden, Bowser, Oliver, Peach, Robbie, Daisy, Whitman, Papyrus, Kai, Lucas, Skips, and Jimmy's first speaking roles. ** First appearances of Toad, Sans, Parker, Kaiba, Benson, and NS Andrew. ** First time Nicky is seen in the VIA Renaissance paint. ** First time Deven is voiced by The Average Railfanner. ** Daniel's first speaking role since Edwards vs. Amtrak. ** Arthur and Top Hat's horns are revealed. * The part when Shawn and Kerry pull hard, making a coupler snap is similar to dajara521's Psychosis, when Rorick pulled hard and broke free from the diesel helpers on his train. * When Mordecai and Rigby consult with Skips, it is similar to a lot of scenes in Regular Show when Mordecai and Rigby see Skips about their problems. * Second time Arthur makes a T334 reference. * We can presume that Kerry was made gullible by Shawn. * What Arthur said about BHP in Australia having issues with their AC6000CWs and retiring them and replacing them with SD70ACes is based on reality. Arthur wanted to clarify that since Kerry and Shawn's fight partly had to do with GE and EMD. * When Nicholas replies to Arthur, and then to Chyoko, the shot is zoomed in. Due to poor planning, the creator forgot to do extra scenes, so he had to zoom in to hide the scenery detail (to make sure each scene wasn't repeating). * The cause of the coal hoppers rolling on their own even on flat land could be suspension of disbelief (or perhaps the cars were mad about being bumped hard and wanted to end this madness). Goofs * Jaden's speech is cut when he says "here". At least one of Shawn's speeches may also be cut. * Some lines are quiet. * When Shawn, Kerry, Lucas, and Angel Ace depart, they sound like they're breaking down. That sound was reused for going up the hill. * In some scenes, Jordan's numberboards are white and Rigby is missing his white face. * Shawn pronounces "efficiency" wrong. * Lag is encountered on some scenes. * Shawn appears to stop before hitting the back of the shed, even though he was supposed to actually crash into the shed, but just right to not come off the track. * When Arthur continues explaining GE in AUS, his face appears and they appear to stop moving. This was because his line was too long for the clip. Maybe how they were still moving while Arthur "stopped" to explain was suspension of disbelief. * When Kerry catches up to Shawn, a coupling sound is heard before they are actually coupled. Episode Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Shawn-themed episodes Category:Kerry-themed episodes Category:Episodes with two parts Category:Episodes reused from the creator's draft series